transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Beyond
Transformers: Beyond is an upcoming animated series based off of the Transformers Franchise it will air when Prime finishes it's run. The Show will be run by Greg Weisman, Paul Dini and Brandon Vietti. The themes and Elements for the show will be from Transformers: Animated, Batman Beyond, Blade Runner, Fall of Cybertron, Young Justice, Futurama, Star Wars, ''The Orginal Cartoon, and ''Dark of the Moon. The series will also be in 2-D Animation, and will be overseen by MOI Animation. Series Overview TBA Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime - The Stalwart and Noble Autobot Leader. Does not have a Mouthplate, retains his Orginal Colors, modeled after his Cybertron and film counterpart. *Bumblebee - The courageous young Autobot scout. Voice Pattern based off of Dan Gilvezan's portrayal. Serves as Comic Relief along with Bulkhead. *Ratchet - The Autobot Medic who is likend after both The Martian Manhunter and Bones McCoy from Star Trek. Resembles his Live action Counterpart, but retains his orginal colors. *Jazz - The Second Lieutanent. Voice Pattern based off of the Late Scatman Crothers. Based off his film and Animated Counterpart. *Bulkhead - A Former member of the Wreckers, & Bumblebee's partner. Also serves as comic relief with Bumblebee. His model is an amalgam to both his Animated and Prime counterparts. Alternate mode is a Green S.W.A.T. based Hummer. *Arcee - A Pink Female Autobot who is based on Cybertron. Based off of her Animated ''and Film Counterparts. *Prowl - Autobot militiant and police officer. Based off of his ''Prime Counterpart, modeled after his Voice actor and the DC Comics Superhero, Green Arrow. Takes form of Harper's Poilce Car. *Ironhide - Autobot Weapons Machinist. Color Scheme is both Black & Red. Modeled after both his Prime and Film counterparts. *Sideswipe - Autobot Combat and Millitant expert. Based off of his film Counterpart. Color Scheme is both Red & Silver. *Ricochet - Autobot Wepons Marksman. Based off of his Orginal Counterpart. Alternate mode is a sports car with his orginal colors. *Hot Shot - Optimus Prime's former partner during the Great War. Likened after Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes. Based off & Modeled after his Robots in Disguise, Prime & Animated Counterparts. *Wheeljack - Autobot Chief Inventor, former wrecker & Mirage's partner. Based off of his Prime Counterpart. Vehicle mode is based off of his Orginal Design. *Mirage - Autobot Spy who is Wheeljack's partner and has the power of Invisibilty. Modeled after his Orginal & Film counterparts. Based off of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars Franchise, and his voice actor. Alternate mode & Colors is a Red, White & Blue Formula Race car. **Perceptor - Wheeljack's friend and the Autobot Chief Scientist. Based off of his Original & Prime Counterparts, modeled after his Animated counterpart. Speaks in a English Accent. *Wheelie - A small drone who escaped the Decepticons, then joined the Autobots. Like his Film counterpart, he speaks in a Brooklyn accent & transforms into a Remote Control Car. **Brains - Not long ago, the Decepticons constructed a "brain unit" drone to receive a very important download. However, the Decepticons underestimated the independent thought capacity of their new member, and before long the drone rebelled, defected to the Autobots, and now calls himself "Brains." Despite his somewhat eccentric behaviour and mannerisms, he's essentially a nice guy, and gets along well with his fellow miniature Autobot, Wheelie. He transforms into a laptop computer. *Downshift - Wheeljack's mentor as the Chief Inventor of the Autobots. Based off of the Dark of the Moon Version of Wheeljack, & Desmond Llewyn's Portrayal of Q from the James Bond Franchise. *Omega Supreme - Known for his great strength and greater courage, Omega Supreme is the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons. He will stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds, and although outwardly grim, he is known by those with enough insight to actually relish the importance of his task – Omega knows that if he falls, it is unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he would not have it any other way. In robot mode, Omega Supreme has incredible strength, able to shatter a mountainside with a single blow and lift 300,000 tons with his clawed arm. In place of his left hand, he is armed with a plasma blaster that can pulverize steel, supplemented with an additional laser cannon mounted on the rear of his head with a range of fifty miles. Intensely durable, his armored hide is resistant to all energy beam and non-nuclear explosive attacks. *Seaspray - Marine Biologist of the Autobots. Voice is based off of Dr. John A. Zoidberg from Futurama. *Beachcomber - Autobot Geologist. Based off of his Orginal counterpart. Partnered up with Seaspray. *Sentinel Prime - Optimus Prime's predcessor of the Autobots. *Metroplex - A gigantic Autobot whose alt-mode is a city. His poor, slow, and infrequent efforts to support his brave comrades and forward the Autobot cause are never enough. Sure, he's the Autobots' ultimate weapon, their greatest and final defense. Yes, he's a gigantic, towering warrior, capable of channeling awesome energies. Strong beyond belief, versatile, clever, brave and self-sacrificing, Metroplex is willing to give everything he has to the Autobot cause and defend it to his last astroseconds of life. Despite all this he’s wracked to the core of his being with the belief that he could and should be doing more. It’s a self-deprecating attitude that stuns many of his fellow Autobots, most of whom take immeasurable comfort in his very existence and the knowledge that regardless of what evil comes, Metroplex is out there to back them up. This great modesty about his power and achievements together with a boundless patience necessitated by his size and alternate mode are apparent to anyone who pierces his normally less than talkative demeanor, and in the optics of many, these traits only raise his already high standing. Metroplex’s might is equaled only by the gargantuan Decepticon, Trypticon, his long-standing nemesis. He has three "normal"-sized components: Six-Gun, Slammer and Scamper, to help patrol and defend his territory. The extent of that territory is sometimes unclear; sometimes Metroplex is an independent Autobot base, and other times he's part of (or all of) Autobot City. **Scamper - Part of the composite whole that is the Autobot city, Metroplex. Although autonomous in his own right, with an impulsive and sociable personality, Scamper is an extension of Metroplex, and commonly patrols the peripheries of the giant Autobot's city form in his sports car mode alongside Slammer. **Six-Gun - An Autobot soldier who is literally a walking, talking mass of weaponry. Six-Gun is one of Metroplex's autonomous troops, and is composed of six of the city-bot's guns. Along with Scamper and Slammer, he helps patrol and defend Metroplex's interior and periphery. Like his partners, he is mentally linked to Metroplex, and shares a similar personality. Perhaps befitting a living artillery battery, Six-Gun tends to be a bit more blustery and belligerent than his teammates. **Slammer - A drone controlled by Metroplex, does not do much. He's usually seen in the form of Metroplex's left rear tower, and is rarely seen in tank form. The Wreckers *Impactor - The former leader of the Wreckers, an elite Autobot strike team, and as such is a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His body is covered with weaponry, from the tank cannon on his shoulder, to the missiles hidden in his chest, to the handgun strapped to his leg, and finally his signature harpoon weapon that replaces his right hand. His audacity and resolve is what puts him in the history books, for better or for worse. Modeled after the Milestone Media Character, Icon. *Springer - The Current leader of the Wreckers. Based off of his Orginal & Prime Counterparts. Modeled after Captain America. *Kup - An old War Veteran & Second in Command of the Wreckers. Based off of his Orginal & Prime ''Counterpart. Modeled after his voice actor. *Leadfoot - Bulkhead's friend, another Former Wrecker member. Based off of his film counterpart, still speaks in a cockney accent. *Roadbuster - Whirl's partner. Based off of his ''Dark of the Moon Counterpart, speaks in a Scottish Accentt. *Topspin - Twin-Twist's twin brother. Based off of his Dark of the Moon Counterpart *Twin-Twist - Topspin's twin brother. Based off of Topspin's Dark of the Moon Counterpart *Pyro - Invariably on the front lines protecting the weak and helpless, and is so brave and steadfast as to be virtually immovable. He stands for truth, justice, and the freedom of all sentient beings. He commands a powerful multi-functional battlestation. Based off of the 4th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Ironfist - The weapons expert for the Wreckers. *Rotorstorm - The only airborne Turbomaster of the Wreckers. *Whirl - Aerial Combat Officer & Roadbuster's partner. Aeiralbots *Silverbolt - Leader of the Aeiralbots. *Air Raid - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. *Slingshot - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. *Skydive - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. *Fireflight - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. *Superion - Combined mode of the Aeiralbots Dinobots *Grimlock - Dinobot Leader, transforms into a T-Rex. Robot Mode modeled after The Juggernaut, and his voice pattern is based off of Rath from the Ben 10 Franchise. He is the Show's breakout character. *Slag - Dinobot second-in-command, transforms into a Triceratops. *Swoop - Dinobot Aerial Combat Expert, transforms into a Pteranodon. Voice is based off of Sauron from Marvel Comics. *Snarl - Dinobot Demolitions Expert, transforms into a Apatosaurus. *Sludge - Dinobot Desert Warrior, transforms into a Stegosaurus. Decepticons *Megatron - The Ruthless Decepticon leader. Voice pattern based off of Hugo Weaving and Darkseid. Alternate mode is a Cybertronian War Jet, and earth modes are a V-22 Offspreey & Mack Titan Fuel Tanker Truck, making him a triple changer on Earth. **Igor - A deformed Decepticon trailing along behind him was a head with spidery legs. Megatron had a feeling he once knew the head, back when it sat perched upon the body of one of his followers. But time and lack of interest had erased the name from his memory. He had taken to him, his sidekick. *Starscream - Second in Command. Shares a spilt spark with his twin sister, Sliptream. Based off his Animated, Prime, and Film Counterparts. Retains his orginal colors, alongside with Cybertronian tatoos all over his body. Voice is based off of The Cryptkeeper from Tales from the Crypt, and the DC Comics Character, The Scarecrow. Tends to break the 4th wall. *Soundwave - The Commuincations officer. Likened after his Prime, Animated and Film counterparts. Retains his vocoder voice box. **Laserbeak - Soundwave's minion, speaks like his film counterpart. Voice is based off of Sauron from Marvel Comics. **Ravage - Soundwave's minion, resembles & likened after his film counterpart. *Flatline - The egomanical Depcepticon Medic. Based off of the Marvel Comics character, The Leader. Shares a history with Ratchet. *Silpstream - Starscream's spilt-spark Twin sister. Based off of her Animated counterpart. Speaks in a English Accent. Modeled after her Voice Actress. *Tankor - Megatron's loyal soldier. Based off his Beast Machines counterpart, likened after Mongul and Thanos. *Sky Shadow - Former Lieutenant of the seeker armada. Based off of Batman, Owlman & Hush. Retains of his colors and Model from his Generations toy, and likend after Black Shadow from Victory. *Barricade - Decepticon Scout who has a history with Prowl. Modeled after Both his Prime & Film counterpart. Takes form of a police car likened after a Saleen S281. *Trypticon - The Decepticons' principal command base. He has three modes: a city, a mobile battle station, and a Tyrannosaurus rex. In each mode, he has a variety of weapons. Voice is Godzilla-like, and more devastating than Brad Garrett & Fred Tatasciore's portrayal. *Nemesis Prime - An Exact copy of Optimus Prime. Created by Shockwave under Megatron's request. Has a voice based off of Hugo Strange and Solomon Grundy. Looks like Optimus, but with a Black Color scheme. *Shockwave - Megatron's loyal Lieutenant & Chief Scientist of the Decepticons. Likened after his Film & Animated Counterpart. Speaks in a thick French Accent. *Breakdown - A ruthless Decepticon & Former member of the Stunticons. Modeled after his War for Cybertron & Orginal versions. *Sunstorm - Pyrotechnics Expert of the Seeker armada. Has a histoy of Starscream. *Skyquake - The leader of the Decepticon sub-group known as the Predators. A guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He will not only obey every order, he will follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. *Dreadwing - Former Captain of the Seeker armada. Likend after Black Manta & Spawn. Retains his Orginal & Prime Colors. *Toxitron - Failed clone of Optimus Prime created by Shockwave. Loosely based off of Bizzaro from the Superman Comics. *Sky-Byte - Created as an agent of the Quintessons, Sky-Byte is the commander of the new generation of Sharkticons. Unlike his dim-witted troops, Sky-Byte exhibits a scientific and creative nature, whether it be by making new advances in technology or writing haiku to express himself during tense and exciting moments. *Wreckage - Deliberate and methodical in his attacks, he enjoys watching his foe squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Even though he’s an avid supporter of Megatron, and he’s been involved in his share of Decepticon victories, he’s not considered to be one of their more reliable or trustworthy soldiers. He has a bad habit of caving under pressure, which makes him a poor candidate for leading missions. Likend after the DC Comics Character, Major Force. *Iguanus - Once, a failed clone of a great Decepticon Warrior, Iguanus is one of two deformed Decepticons of the Nemesis. Loosely based off of the Red Guy from Cow & Chicken. *Lockdown - A Decepticon Bounty Hunter who has a history with Ratchet. Likend after the DC Comics Character, Lobo. Calls Megatron, "The Main Man". Constructicons *Scrapper - Constructicon Leader. Turns into a front-load loader. Voice is now Similar to Michael Bell's Iconic role. *Mixmaster - Constructicon Chemist. Turns into a Cement truck. Speaks in a brooklyn accent. *Hightower - Constructicon Medic. Turns into a Crane. *Long Haul - Constructicon Transporter. Turns into a Dump truck. Speaks in a brooklyn accent reminicent to Bender from Futurama. *Demolisher - Constructicon Mining & Salvage expert. Turns into a Power Shovel. *Rampage - Constructicon Demolishion Expert. Turns into a Bulldozer, and model after his Film Counterpart. Speaks in a heavy french accent. *Devastator - An immensely powerful warrior, and in that sense the combination of the Constructicons into a merged being is a huge success. Mentally, on the other hand, he's very much less than the sum of his parts. Devastator's primitive psyche is limited to only the thoughts and actions on which all his components can agree, which results in raging bouts of destructive fury. Insecticons *Sharpshot - Leader of the Insecticons. *Hardshell - A member of the Insecticons, and one of the most ferocious. He doesn't need to prove it through words, as his many battle scars, gained while off-lining many a Wrecker, are ample proof. *Kickback - A member of the Insecticons, and Flatline's obscure lackey. Based off of the Marvel Comics character, Gargoyle. Star Seekers *Thundertron - The leader of the Star Seekers and Captain of the Tidal Wave. He proclaims to be "the mightiest freebooter on the spaceways". Asides from being a merciless pirate, he has an unquenchable hatred for Cybertron and its inhabitants, which seems to stem from Cybertron allowing the Space Bridges to collapse and separate from the Cybertronian colonies. He vows to hunt down any who come from Cybertron and kill them. He doesn't seem to be any more merciful with anyone else who would get in his way. Speaks in a Dutch accent. *Axer - His bounty hunting and "enhanced" interrogation techniques were useful to the Decepticons during the war... or at least they would have been if he was there. Despite his new role and identity, Axer stays the same person with the same ideals, and those are mainly saying anything and betraying anyone in order to survive. Speaks in a English accent. *Cannonball - A member of the Star Seekers crew. A crewman on the pirate ship Tidal Wave commanded by Thundertron. Speaks in a Cockney accent. *Sandstorm - A member of the Star Seekers crew. A pilot on the pirate ship Tidal Wave commanded by Thundertron. Speaks in a Irish accent. *Brimstone - A member of the Star Seekers crew. A crewman on the pirate ship Tidal Wave commanded by Thundertron. Speaks in a Scottish Accent. Humans *Jordan Hayes - The Human boy who Befriends the Autobots. **Christopher Hayes - Jordan's grandfather who has a history with Aliens. *Charles Harper - The Sergeant of the Sherman Poilce Department, who hates living Machines. Also Jordan's Uncle. **Stephen Archer - Detective of the Sherman Poilce Department. *Gordon Vogel - Lieutenant of the Sherman Poilce Department, and Harper's boss. *Victor Duncan - Jordan's best friend since childhood. Modeled after his voice actor. **Geoffrey Duncan - Victor's Father who is a businessman & part time social worker. **LaBarbra Duncan - Victor's Mother who is a Math teacher at the same school as Jordan & Victor goes. *Seymour Simmons - A FBI Agent who has a history with conspiracies about Extraterrestrials. Also a famed Novelist. Modeled after actor John Turturro. **Dutch - His personal assistant. Modeled after his voice actor. *Col. William Lennox - United states Colonel of the Army. In charge of Field Command of an organization to both Autobots & Humans working Together. **Chief Master Sgt. Robert Epps - Chief Master Sergeant in the United States Air Force, under the command of US Colonel William Lennox. He frequently demands the bringing of things, such as "it". He is entitled to wear the scarlet beret of Air Force Combat Control. **Major Reynolds - United States Major of the Army. Assists Lennox & Epps with the Autobots. *Godfrey N. Curry - A Television personalty who hosts a show called "Good Morning with Godfrey". Usually rants about the Autobots. Others *The Fallen - A Former Member of the Orginal 13 who was once known as Megatronus Prime, later betrayed them. Making him the first Decepticon. Modeled after his War Within and Film versions. Likened after his voice actor and Darth Maul from the Star Wars Franchise. *Unicron - he eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. *Primus - The creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Primus eventually transformed himself into the planet Cybertron; from its surface, his creations have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy. Within the depths of Cybertron, the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his lifeforce resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of the Autobots. Prophecies of a war to come were written down in his holy covenant as well. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark. Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. At times he has been deceived by mere mortals, and has made miscalculations which jeopardized all of existence, and has been betrayed by one of his earliest creations. Indeed, even the intended agents of his grand plan, the Transformers, have all too frequently become mired in endless civil war. Still, in most realities he has managed to hold the line against Unicron and other threats, either directly or through his innumerable children, the Transformers. Voice Cast *Clancy Brown - Optimus Prime, Unicron *John DiMaggio - Megatron, Jazz, Leadfoot, Trypticon, Grimlock, Stephen Archer, Sentinel Prime (In Flashbacks), Primus, Ravage, Devasator, Long Haul, Brains, William Lennox *Steve Blum - Bumblebee, Dutch, Sandstorm, Rotorstorm, Scamper *John Kassir - Starscream, Laserbeak, Swoop *Keith Szarabajka - Soundwave, Ironhide, Sharpshot *Kevin Michael Richardson - Ratchet, Geoffrey Duncan, Rampage *Brad Garrett - Bulkhead, Snarl *Matthew Frewer - Flatline *Mark Hamill - Kickback, Sludge, Thundertron, Mirage, Omega Supreme, Sunstorm *Claudia Black - Slipstream *Grey DeLisle - Arcee *Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor, Slag, Ironfist, Demolisher *Antony Del Rio - Jordan Hayes *Crispin Freeman - Sgt. Charles Harper *Bumper Robinson - Victor Duncan *Alan Tudyk - Prowl *Tom Kenny - Seymour Simmons *Samuel Witwer - The Fallen *Kevin Conroy - Sky Shadow *Michael Dorn - Barricade *James Remar - Sideswipe *Carlos Alazraqui - Ricochet, Topspin *Jeff Bennett - Wheeljack, Brimstone, Teletran-1 Computer, Roadbuster, Skydive, Superion *Dwight Schultz - Axer, Igor, Skyquake *Corey Burton - Nemesis Prime *Nolan North - Shockwave, Cannonball, Mixmaster, Reynolds, Air Raid, Slingshot *George Coe - Christopher Hayes *Robin Atkin Downes - Perceptor, Hot Shot *Neil Dickson - Pyro, Hightower *George Newbern - Breakdown *Fred Tatasciore - Gordon Vogel, Metroplex, Wreckage, Slammer *Tony Todd - Impactor *Edward Asner - Kup *Alexis Desnof - Whirl *Brian Bloom - Springer, Fireflight *Greg Eagles - Robert Epps *Philip Proctor - Downshift *Peter Cullen - Sentinel Prime *Keith David - Dreadwing *David Kaye - Hardshell, Toxitron *Charlie Adler - Silverbolt, Iguanus *Billy West - Seaspray *Tim Curry - Godfrey M. Curry *Phil LaMarr - Beachcomber *Maurice LaMarche - Sky-Byte, Six-Gun *Dawnn Lewis - LaBarbra Duncan Crew *Charile Adler - Casting and Voice Director *Brandon Vietti - Art Director *Sam Liu - Supervising Director, Lead Character Designer *Kevin Manthei - Series Composer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor *Paul Dini - Producer, Head Writer *MOI Animation - Animation Services *Eric Radomski - Background Designer, Co-Producer Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Category:Fan Fiction